History Game 3
Playable Civilizations *Harappa **UA - Indus River Valley - Gain 2x food from flood plains and rivers. In addition, gain a science bonus from having a comparatively weak military on the world stage. **Raja Yama - Priest King - Gain political power from the number of buildings in your cities. Trade colonies give additional political power. When war is declared, trade colonies produce military units at 1.5x speed directly for you, but these units have a heavy maintenance during peacetime. **Capital: Mohenjo Daro **UB - Great Bath (replaces Bathhouse) **Colors: Brown, Gold **Culture: Indian **Symbol: Pashupati Seal *Great Britain **Culture: Anglo, Celtic **Winston Churchill - Finest Hour - Gain increased production towards air units while at war. Gain massively increased strength when attempting to liberate allied coastline or when defending on your own coastline. **Clement Attlee - Postwar Consensus - Trade routes from similar ideologied-nations grant increased food and gold. Revolt risk is lowered by 50% following conclusion of a war. Gain increased science and gold from military alliances. **UU: Spitfire, Redcoat (replaces Musketman and Rifleman), Maxim Gun (replaces Gatling Gun) **UA - Britannia Rules the Waves - The more foreign trade routes you have, the faster you discover new technologies. Gain an increased production of naval units and naval buildings. Colonies produce lower revolt risk back home and each colony yields increased production in your industrial districts. **Colors: Dark Red, White **Capital: London **Symbol: Union Jack *Russia **Culture: Slavic **Capital: St. Petersburg **Colors: Gold, Black **UA - General Mud and General Winter - Gain increased food and manpower from Tundra. Starting in the Industrial Era, gain increased production from tundra and snow tiles with railroads or better infrastructure. Gain increased movement in Snow and Tundra. **UU - Tsar Bomba, Streltsy (replaces Musketman), Gulyay-Gorod (replaces Mantlet) **UB - Ostrog (replaces blockhouse) **Peter the Great - Western Ambitions - Cities built on ports gain increased production. Gain increased science from trade. **Symbol: Great Eagle *Venice **Enrico Dandolo - Fourth Crusade - Naval units have additional strength when attacking cities. Enemy units, and especially mercenaries, can be bought out at a lowered price. **Unique District - Venetian Arsenal - Replaces Harbor. All naval units built in the city are built at 2x students. **UB - Fondaco - Replaces Merchant's Guild **Most Serene Republic - Sea tiles and canals gain +1 production and +1 coin. Buildings in the commerce and harbor district have +25% production. Coastal cities gain extra tourism in later eras. **Culture: Italian **Colors: Indigo, Cream **Capital: Venezia **Symbol: Lion of Venice *Rome **All Roads Lead to Rome - Building infrastructure gives a boost of gold and political power. The more infrastructure surrounding a city, the more manpower it can yield. Farms yield double manpower. In addition, each wonder produces +1 gold and +1 political power. **UU - Legionnaire, Onager **UB - Thermae **UI - Villa, replaces Plantation **Julius Caesar - Death of the Republic - Capturing cities and killing enemy units gains substantial political power. Your units have 2x military strength during and in the subsequent turns of a civil war or government shift. **Culture: Italian, Hellenic **Colors: Red, Gold **Capital: Roma **Symbol: Laurel Wreath *Deseret **Culture: Anglo **Brigham Young - Mormon Exodus - Receive +1 movement across desert. Civlian units gain increased movement below 50% health and again below 25% health. When cities are at revolt risk or you have border cities in war, population migrates at a speed of 1.5x. **UU: Nauvoo Legion - replaces Rifleman **Book of Mormon - Gain increased production, piety, and food from cities settled in Deserts or next to Lakes. In addition, gain Piety from Farms. Begin the game with Irrigation already researched. **Capital: Salt Lake City **Colors: Orange, Cream **Symbol: Beehive *Greece **Culture: Hellenic **Lycurgus - Agoge - Can no longer build walls, but cities without walls produce units 2x as fast and units surrounding your cities have 2.5x combat strength. In addition, military improvements yield political power. **UU: Hoplite (replaces Spearmen), Companion Cavalry (replaces Horseman), Helepolis (replaces Siege Tower, can be built navally) **UD: Acropolis - replaces city center **UB: Gymnasium **Hellenistic League - Cities you own or conquer can be transformed into allied city-states, marches, vassals, or colonies at will, for a cost of some political power. Coastal tiles give production and manpower and eventually tourism in the later eras. Mountains yield production. **Capital: Athens **Colors: Light Blue, White **Symbol: Omega *Mongols **UA - Terror of the Steppes - Plains produce extra piety and the chance of religious revolts are drastically lowered. Siege units are constructed 2x as fast. Can build all mounted ranged units an era early and at half the manpower cost. In addition, Mongol units suffer no penalties from withdrawing/retreating and cavalry take 1/2 as much attrition. **Khutulun - Field of 1,000 Horses - Defeating enemy mounted units creates a copy of them in your capital. **UU - Keshik, replaces Knight. Can both melee and ranged attack within the same turn. **UI - Ger - Replaces village. Yields extra manpower on plains. **Capital: Qaraqorum **Culture: Turkic *America **Culture: Anglo, German **James K Polk - Manifest Destiny - Cities linked by railroads have an increased growth rate. Settlers are trained faster and borders expand at a faster rate. Casus bellis are generated 1.5x as faster. **UA - Land of Opportunity - Cities have a 2x immigration pull factor. Revolt risks based on ethnic tension are 1/2x as common. Gain science and production from 'diverse' cities (i.e. in religion, culture). **Franklin Delano Roosevelt - The New Deal - Upon constructing an improvement, gain a small boost of gold and political power. Farms, including bonanza farms produce +1 coin and +1 production. Road connections strengthen the science output of your cities. **UU: Pioneer (Upgrade to Settler, can build improvements as well as settle cities), Rough Rider (UU for Cavalry), Doughboy, Superfortress (unique bomber), Hellcat (unique fighter) **UB: Saloon, Speakeasy, Pony Express (replaces Post Office) **UI - Bonanza Farm (upgrade to Farm) **Capital: Columbia **Colors: Navy, White **Symbol: Shield with Stars + Stripes *Poland-Lithuania **Casimir III, the Great - Polish Justinian - Pull for religious migrants increased. Research districts are built 1.5x as fast. Gain political power and gold from building scientific buildings. **Culture: Slavic **Capital: Krakow **UA - Golden Liberty - The chance of religious revolts in your territory is drastically lowered. Gain bonuses in manpower and military strength for having diverse religions and cultures within your bonuses. **UU: Winged Hussar, replaces Knight **UI - Wola - Replaces village. Produces additional food and adjacency bonuses for farms. **Colors: Pink, Red **Symbol: Eagle *Japan **Emperor Meiji - Meiji Restoration - Gain 2x science from trade and receive a science boost after putting down revolts. Cities gain 1.5x revolt chance when new policies are adopted. Receive a massive increased-from-normal 2x combat strength boost when attacking units below your units' tech. **UU: Samurai, Shinobi (replace Sapper and unlocked early), Ashigaru (light soldiers?), Yamato, Zero, Kaibokan **UB: Torii Gate **Culture: Japanese **UA: Land of the Rising Sun - Gain a production boost when reaching a new era. Increased production from coasts. Your units gain 1.5x combat strength on the coasts. Forests next to mountains gain increased tourism. **Colors: White, Red **Symbol: Chrysanthemum *Portugal **Maria I - Metropolitan Reversal - Gain the ability to move your capital (even across the ocean) during times of war. Rebuilding cities is 2x as fast in terms of both production and manpower. **Culture: Portuguese **UU: Cacadore (high-movement, high-damage ranged Rifleman variant), Nau (replaces Carrack) **UB: Azulejo - can be built in every district, (portuguese pavement?), Feitoria **UI: ***Padrao - Culture bombs adjacent tiles. Can be built away from your territory, providing it is on the coast. Culture bombed tiles yield +1 coin and political power. ***Bairro - unique Residential district, increased Production **UA - Os Lusiadas - Gain political power and gold from exporation. Trade routes to foreign continents/islands (i.e. not on your home continent) gain 1.5x as much gold. Research naval technologies 1.66x times as fast. Convert overseas cities to your religion much faster. Colonists move faster over water. **Colors: Green, Red **Symbol: Five Quinas **Capital: Lisbon *Mississippi/Natchez **Tuskaloosa - Paramount - Units are cloaked within forest tiles and move twice as fast along rivers. Rivers yield extra manpower. **UA - The Moundbuilders - Rivers yield 2x as much manpower and food. Upon building an improvement, gain a food and production bonus. **UI - Mound. Can be built next to rivers. Gives a 1.25x bonus to the entire tile yields. **UB - Chunkey Arena, Stone Box Grave **Capital: Cahokia **Colors: Yellow, Light Green **Symbol: Natchez flag **Culture: North American *Ethiopia **Capital: Addis Ababa **Colors: Orange, Red **Symbol: Lion of Judah **Culture: East African **UU - Shotelai (replacement for Swordsman) **UB - Rock-Hewn Church **Gebre Meskal Lalibela - New Jerusalem - Gain increased religious migration pull. 1.5x increase in building religious buildings. Religious district produces 1.5x political power and 1.5x production. **UA - Spirit of Adwa - Gain massively increased military strength against civilizations that have more technologies and units than you. Gain 1.5x manpower and production boost when war is declared against you. Gain piety from constructing military improvements. City-States *Viscaya (Basques) **Culture: Basque **Ally Bonus: Basque Whalers: Naval units can claim enemy or unclaimed naval resources abroad. **Color: Black, Green *Sealand **Culture: Anglo **Ally Bonus: E Mare, Libertas - Pirate units are able to commandeer enemy naval improvements and entire tile itself. In addition, offshore oil platforms draw immigrants. **Color: Black, Red *Caribou (Maine) **Culture: Anglo **Ally Bonus: Aroostook - Civilian units cannot be captured in woodland terrain. Military units gain extra defense in woodland terrain. **Color: Black, Light Blue *San Antonio (Texas) **Culture: North American, Spanish, Anglo **Ally Bonus: Remember the Alamo! - Units produced in cities with a religious district gain increased movement and offense power. **Color: Black, Light Grey *Vatican City **Culture: Italian **Ally Bonus: Curia. Gain the ability to declare a Crusade, a stronger version of a Holy War that saps Piety from those of your religion who don't join. In addition, gain 2x piety in your capital. One crusade can be called every Age. **Color: Black, Yellow *Arkaim **Ally Bonus: Land of Towns - Provides +3 political power. Each suburb produces +1 piety. Mountains produce +1 food. **Culture: Slavic **Color: Black, Beige =Mechanics= Resources: *Food *Manpower *Gold *Political Power *Piety *Science Continent names: *Pangaea *Lemuria *California *Eurasia *Atlantis *Pangaea *Oceania *Tasmantis *Zealandia *Antarctica *Australia *America *Libya *Africa *Asia *Gondwanaland *Columbia *Rodinia *Mu Revolts, Happiness, and Loyalty Partisans will rise up. Tiles A city begins with a single tile, known as the City Center. During the ancient era, this City Center can hold 3 Districts. Villages can be built, with a capacity of one district. Later in the game, villages can be upgraded to Suburbs. Suburbs can only exist adjacent to a City Center, and Districts: *City Center *Religious *Commerce *Military *Industrial *Entertainment *Research *Harbor *Downtown (?) *Residential *Administrative *Harbor *Spaceport Improvements: *Castle *Dam *Coaling Station - Built off of the coast, increases naval supply range and reduces attrition. Requires coal and oil. Terrain *Deep Sea/Ocean **Reef **Trench Resources Resources are gained and stockpiled over time. *Dairy *Wool *Buffalo Strategic *Tin *Copper *Iron *Horses *Ivory =Buildings= City Center *Granary *Distillery *Simple Sewer - *Mud Brick Wall *Catacombs *Town Hall *Palisade *Inn *Vertical Farm - *Subway Station *Cistern - *Deli - *Post Office - Entertainment *Ferris Wheel *Zoo *Rollercoaster *Film Studio *Actor's Guild *Screenwriter's Guild *Dance Studio *Racetrack Downtown *Radio Station *Brothel *Cinema Military *Blockhouse **Ostrog - Russian replacement for the blockhouse. *Barracks Religious *Convent *Burial Tomb *Pantheon *Necropolis Industrial *Meat Packing Plant *Blast Furnace *Cane Sugar Mill *Cannery *Textile Mill **Slater Mill - Produces an extra science. *Bottling Plant Harbor Commerce *Merchant's Guild Research *Museum of Natural History *Printing Press Residential *Park *Heliotrope Administrative *Customs House =Technology Tree= Age of Tribes *Pastoralism *Agriculture *Surplus - Unlocks the granary and distillery buildings *Art of War *Sailing *Writing *Burial *Construction - Unlocks mud brick walls *Irrigation - Unlocks the simple sewer Age of Marvels *Military Engineering - Unlocks the palisade and bridges *Organized Worship - Unlocks pantheon *Shipbuilding *Trade Seals *Concrete *Feats of Engineering - *Feudalism - Age of Castles *Stirrups - Allows camel and horse archers *Siege Tactics - Unlocks mantlet, cisterns *Windmill - Farms produce +1 production. Age of Rebirth *Firearms - Unlocks musketmen *Sculptures - *Inquisition - *Circumnavigation - *Electricity *Printing Press *Factory System *Cotton Gin - Age of Empires *Sewing Machines *Lightbulb *Replaceable Parts - *Line Infantry - Unlocks rifleman *Fairgrounds - *Traveling Circus - *Postal Office *Assembly Line *Scientific Management Age of the Atom *Moving Pictures - *Radio - Unlocks radio station *Atomic Energy - Unlocks atom bomb *Computers - *Napalm - *Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles *Personal Computers - Age of Information *World Wide Web - *Pocket Computers - *Recycling - *Hydroponics - Unlocks vertical farm *Pneumatic Tubes - *Modern Stealth *Nanobots - *Advanced Solar Power - Unlocks heliotrope =Units= Land Units *Warrior *Slinger *Archer *Horseman **Ranged Horseman - Unlocked at Stirrups **Companion Cavalry - Unique Greek upgrade *Charioteer **Ranged Charioteer *Spearmen **Hoplite - Unique Greek upgrade *Swordsman *Knight **Keshik - Unique Mongolian upgrade ** *Pikemen *Mantlet *Crossbowmen *Musketmen *Grenadier *Gatling Gun **Maxim Gun - Unique British *Riflemen **Nauvoo Legion - Unique Deseret upgrade *Cavalry *Infantry *Commando Siege Machines *Siege Tower **Helepolis - Unique Greek siege tower. Can be mounted on boats. *Trebuchet Aerial Units *Fighter **Hellcat (unique US fighter) **Zero (unique Japanese fighter) *Bomber *Superfortress (unique US bomber) *Stealth Bomber Naval Units *Carrack **Nau - Portuguese upgrade *Dreadnought *Cruiser *Destroyer **Kaibokan - Japanese upgrade *Battleship **Yamato (unique Japanese battleship) *Aircraft Carrier *Submarine *Corvette *Missile Cruiser (upgraded from Cruiser) *Frigate Missile Units *Atom Bomb *Hydrogen Bomb *Neutron Bomb *MIRV Great People Age of Tribes Age of Marvels Age of Castles * Age of Rebirth *Eli Whitney - *Samuel Slater - Constructs a unique Slater Mill (upgraded textile mill) in your industrial zone, which produces +2 science. Steal a technology from one of your neighbors without a diplomatic penalty. Age of Empires *George Washington Carver - All farms in a given city produce +1 science and +1 gold. Farm-based products are produced at a 1.15x rate. *Charles Darwin - *Upton Sinclair - *James J Hill *Andrew Carnegie *John D Rockefeller Age of the Atom *Henry J Kaiser - Produces a unique Kaiser Shipyard. The Kaiser Shipyard can be built from scratch or upgraded onto an existing shipyard. The Kaiser Shipyard produces naval units, domestic/civilian and military, at a greatly increased speed. *Robert J Oppenheimer - Immediately produces two atomic bombs. Desert tiles in the city he is activated in produce +1 scince. *Albert Einstein - *Joseph McCarthy - *J. Edgar Hoover - Age of Information *Elon Musk - *Bill Gates - =Wonders= Districts *Cape Canaveral - =Updates= 1.0 =Ideas= *POLLUTION **Garbage Patches in ocean **Land Fills *resources traded like Vic2 **Factories also produce Refuse, which must be sent to Landfills or it will give negative production *roads pop up naturally, railroads must be built, highways must be built *primitive naval sabotage? *raids *palisades? *can highways move through mountains or not? *happiness? *archaeologists, who can designate parts of the city to be Ancient Zones and gain tourism? **obsolete buildings can no longer be built, but grant their bonuses and tourism? **large battles have a chance to create relics **naval battles create shipwrecks *great people **Zheng He **Samuel Slater **Marco Polo **Ibn Battuta **Sunshu Ao **Cornelius Vanderbilt **James J Hill **Benjamin Franklin **Thomas Alva Edison **Albert Einstein **David Attenborough **Louis Sullivan **Maria Montessori - **Renes desCartes - **Blaise Pascal - **Socrates **Plato **John Locke - **Martin Heidegger **Hanno the Navigator *flagships, ace pilots, more shit like that? *wagon forts? *wonder units! **Loup de Guerre (trebuchet built by Longshanks) **Mons Meg **Muhammad Shah's Fort Opener - Requires access to ivory. Incredibly powerful, but incredibly slow moving. *travois *drydocks? *bigger emphasis on transporting resources within your nation. we need River Barges, Caravans, etc. *Reservoirs, Dams *should monasteries be their own thing? like do they count as buildings or standalone tiles *disasters **Floods **Sinkholes **Meteors (which provide faith) *world congress **can declare DMZ on tiles **can force embargoes Policies *Mercantilism **stuff with piracy Units Civilian Units *Settler (settles towns) **Pioneer (American upgrade to settler) *Colonist (settles colonies) *Military Engineer - may construct siege engines in enemy territory? *Field Medic Land Units All units on horses can move, attack, move. *Scout *Warrior (Ancient Era) **Club *Slinger (Ancient Era) *Spearman **Regular Tip **Poisoned Tip **Obsidian Tip *Archer **Simple Bow **Composite Bow **Crossbow **Chu Ko Nu (unique upgrade available for Ming) **Yeomen Longbow (unique upgrade for England) *War Chariot **Chariot Archer *Mangonel *Battering Ram *Scorpion *Catapult *Trebuchet *Siege Tower **Helepolis - Unique replacement for Greece *War Elephant **Ballista Elephant **Elephant Archer *Camel - Unlocked by having an Oasis in your territory. **Camel Archer **Camel Gun *Swordsman **Iron Blades **Steel Blades **Iron Troop: Unique upgrade for Ming. Gain increased strength when on low health or next to low health units. **Gallowglass: Unique upgrade for Scotland. *Mantlet *Horseman **Horse Archer *Knight **Cataphract: Unique upgrade for Byzantium. Does not suffer from unit disadvantages (i.e. vs pikemen, tank, etc.) **Mounted Samurai: Counterpart for Japan. *Culverine (artillery) *Pikeman **Tercio: Unique upgrade for Spain. Gains an increased damage output to regular infantry as well as mounted units, *Musketman **Highlander: Unique upgrade for Scotland. *Grenadier *Sapper *Organ Gun (early Gatling Gun) *Dragoon (spiritual successor to Horse Archer) *Mortar *Cavalry *Gatling Gun *Rifleman (think line infantry) **Cacadore (Portuguese unique upgrade) *Explorer *Infantry **Rifle **Flamethrower **Sniper Rifle **RPG **ANZAC (unique upgrade from allying Wellington, receives 2x defense from fortifying on coasts) **Doughboy, unique upgrade for Americans with high morale and low production (designed to be spam in trench warfare) *Marines *Machine Gunner *Flak Cannon *Landship *Tank *Commando **Tonton Macoute - Unique upgrade for Haiti. **Green Beret - Unique US unit Naval Units *Canoe - Can sail up rivers *Trireme **Helepolis - Unique upgrade for Greece, massive siege engine *Cog *Carrack (upgrade to Cog) *Galley (medieval) **Dromon - Byzantine replacement for galley **Lancaran - Singaporean replacement for galley *Ship of the Line *Clipper *Ironclad - Upgraded ship of the line. Coal maintenance. *Dreadnought - Upgraded ironclad. *Battleship - Upgraded battleship. **Yamato (Japanese upgrade) *Arsenal Ship *Destroyer **Escorteur (French upgrade) *Cruiser *Aircraft Carrier *Submarine **U-Boat *Nuclear Submarine *Caravel? *Carrack? *Galleass? *Galleon? *Ship of the line? *Frigate? Aerial Units *Biplane *Fighter **Replacement: British Spitfire *Bomber *Cruise Missile *Helicopter *Jet Fighter *Stealth Bomber *Atom Bomb **Tsar Bomba *ICBM Tiles Resources Raw *Obsidian (quarry) *Marble (quarry) *Cocoa (plantation) *Buffalo (camp) *Beaver (camp) *Ivory (camp) *Silk (plantation) *Banana (plantation) *Cotton (plantation) *Rubber (plantation) *Sugar (plantation) *Oil (well) *Natural Gas (well) *Uranium (mine) *Tea *Agave *Papyrus *Guano *Yam *Whales *Pearls *Fish *Rice *Salt *Grain *Jade *Gold *Silver *Coffee *Opium *Seashells (represents murex snail, Californian natives) *Mercury *Amber *Porcelain *Bauxite *Copper *Horses *Soapstone Produced *Plastic *Ale Wonders Natural *Grand Canyon *Eye of the Sahara *Cueva de Los Manos *Everglades *White Cliffs of Dover *Niagara Falls *Giant's Causeway *Old Faithful *Devil's Tower *Mount Sinai *Mount Everest *Lena Pillars *Lake Victoria *Krakatoa *Great Barrier Reef *Redwood Forest *Mesabi Range *Longdong/Dragon Hole - Bonus science. Enemies cannot place submarines. *Great Salt Lake - *Bwindi Impenetrable Forest - *Gough - *Tsingy de Bahamara *Ha Long Bay *Ardenne - +1 production. Enemies move through dreadfully slowly. *Galapagos Islands - *Lake Baikal - Units do not have to embark to cross it, but they take attrition when they do. *Yonaguni Monument - Found in the ocean. *Bermuda Triangle Placeable *Ellis Island - Increases immigration pull *Stonehenge *Gobleki Tepe *Sphinx *Hanging Gardens *Oracle - Produces piety. *Great Library *Great Lighthouse *Terracotta Army *Three Gorges Dam *Mont St. Michel *Taj Mahal *Kowloon Walled City - Functions as a suburb. +1 District room. Population grows 25% faster. *Colossus - . save for dlc? *King Solomon's Mines - Functions as unique mine that gives much more production and wealth. Save for DLC? *Hadrian's Wall - *Golden Gate Bridge *Robben Island - Must be built in the water. Produces a high amount of *Himeji Castle *Longmen Grottos *Woodstock *Pearl Harbor *Corregidor Act as Districts *Big Ben - replaces _____ *Forbidden City *Wall Street - replaces Commerce district *Oxford University - *Broadway - Replaces Entertainment District *Valley of the Kings - replaces Religious district *Great Mosque of Djenne - replaces Religious district *Monticello - Replaces the Research district *Potala Palace - Replaces Administrative district *Temple of Solomon - replaces Religious district *Trail of the Eagle's Nests - replaces Military district. Lowers maintenance cost of castles and increases the political power they provide. *Cape Canaveral - replaces Spaceport Buildings *Statue of Liberty *Bolshoi Theatre *Il Duomo *Bastille - Built in Administrative district. Yields +5 Political Power and grants an extra 300% manpower and military strength boost following a revolution. *Great Library of Alexandria - Built in *Great Lighthouse of Alexandria - Built in Harbor *Amber Room - Requires amber. *London Eye - Functions as a ferris wheel but gives more tourism. Built in Entertainment District. *Folkewall - Functions as a vertical farm, but provides much more science. *Mausoleum of Halicarnassus *Golden Globe Theatre - *Tomb of Askia - *Bauhaus *Temple of Zeus *Temple of Artemis *Central Park - works as a greater park *Grand Central Terminal. maybe + to city production, wealth and city evacuation time??? *Fasil Ghebbi - *Independence Hall - Built in the Administrative District *Hassan Mosque - *Dome of the Rock - Built in religioys dustruct *Belem Tower - Built in harbor district Projects *Hubble Space Telescope *NORAD terrain types: *Rivers (run through tiles, can be sailed through) *Fjords *Lakes *Sea *Deep Sea/Ocean *Reef *Desert *Plains *Mountains *Glaciers (basically ice mountains) * *Tundra (plains + snow) *Taiga (forest + snow) *Jungle Civilization Edits *United States of America EDIT **Buffalo Soldier (works well against cavalry, can steal/buy enemy territory for Political Power) **Henry Clay - American System **rum runner? **Liberty ship which replaces cargo ship or something? **Green Beret *Rome EDIT **Spartacus - **Augustus Caesar - Pax Romana - **Aeneas - Sons of Troy - **Vespasian - **Nero - *Russia EDIT **Catherine the Great - **Elisabeth - **Ivan III - Third Rome - **Ivan IV - Tsar of All the Russias - *Great Britain EDIT **Culture: Anglo, Celtic **UB - Parliament? **Victoria II - Sun Never Sets - **UU: Ship of the Line or First-Rate? *Japan EDIT **UU: Sohei? **Tenno Jimmu **Oda Nobunaga - Nobunaga's Ambition - *Portugal EDIT **Henry the Navigator **King Sebastian - Eu Nacional - **Manuel the Fortunate - Manueline Architecture - **Joao II - Treaty of Tordesillas - **bonuses to colonization. maybe can move capital overseas? bonus to rebuilding after earthquakes/great losses? *Poland-Lithuania EDIT **Jadwiga **Jan III Sobieski - Lion of Lechistan - **Piast the Wheelwright - Polish Chronicle - F **Casimir III edit - also something about protecting from plagues **Mieszko - Baptism of Poland - *Mongolia/Mongols EDIT **Genghis Khan - Flail of God - **Ogedei Khan - Pax Mongolica - ** **Maybe a Yam, too? Kind of like a trade post that gives military and supply bonuses *Greece EDIT **Alexander the Great **Pericles **Leonidas **Agamemnon - **Cadmus - *Venice EDIT **Muda - Replaces cargo ship **Bucentaur - Early cruise ship **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venetian_navy *Mississippi EDIT **Red Horn - Morning Sun - *Ethiopia EDIT ** **Haile Selassie - Civilizations *China unique shit: **Tulou, Siheyuan, yamen *France **Culture: French **Napoleon Bonaparte - - **Louis XIV - Sun King - **Charlemagne **Joan of Arc - **UA - Liberte, Egalite, Fraternite - **UU - Imperial Guard (replaces Rifleman), Gendarme (replaces Knight), Escorteur (replaces Destroyer) **UI - Maginot Line (unique upgrade to trench) **UB - Salon **troubadour? * *Canada **Culture: French, Anglo **(railroad guy) - Railroads take 1/2 as long to build and produce +1 political power. Cities with railroads are 1/2x as likely to revolt and gain 1.25x as much food. **UA - Great White North - Gain +1 food from forest. **UU - Mountie (replaces Cavalry), Devil's Brigade (replaces Commando) * * *England **Oliver Cromwell **William the Bastard - **Elizabeth I - **Henry VIII - **Richard Lionheart **Cnut the Great - (move to vikings?) **capital: Wessex **Culture: Anglo **UA - **UU: Yeomen Longbowmen, Ironsides (cavalry replacement?), Sea Dog (privateer or something?) *Scotland **Robert Bruce **William Wallace **UA - Flower of Scotland - Military improvements and buildings gain +25% tourism in later eras. Gain increased strength and manpower from hills and forests. Gain increased movement through hills. **Culture: Celtic **UU: Highlander (replaces Musketmen), Gallowglass (upgrade for Swordsman), Black Watch (replaces Rifleman) **UB: Clan Castle - replaces castle, lowers revolt risk, Blackhouse *Ireland **Brian Bornu **Grace O'Malley **Culture: Celtic **UU: Currach? Replaces canoe **UB - High Cross. Provides +1 faith and a small combat boost to units defending. Doubles religioua power of nearby monasteries. ***Gaeilge - Replaces library. Produces +1 political power and +1 tourism. ***Ceilidh **UA - Irish Diaspora - Plains and farms gain +1 food, political power, and produce extra manpower. Extra immigration push during disasters. Immigrants abroad provide higher tourism and political power. *Denmark/Danes **Margarethe - Kalmar Union - **Harald Bluetooth - **UB - Hof *Belgium **Leopold II **UU - Goendedag - Replaces pikeman *Netherlands/Dutch **UU: Fluyt (replaces cargo ship?) **Culture: Germanic **William of Orange **UI - Red Light District (replaces Downtown) **Capital: Amsterdam *Albania **Skanderbeg **UU: Stradiot (replaces Knight) **Culture: Slavic **UA - Besa *Yugoslavia **Josif Tito **Culture: Slavic *Comanche **Quanah Parker **UI - Tipi, replaces village * *Philistines/Sea Peoples *Philippines/Filipino **UU - Garay **Maria Clara - **Emilio Aguinaldo - *Akkadia/Assyria **Sargon **Enheduanna - Guided by Ishtar - **Capital: Nineveh **UD - Ziggurat (replaces Religious district) **Culture: Sumerian * *Norway/Norse **Culture: Norse **UU: Ski Infantry **Harald Fairhair **Harald Hardrada - **UA: **UB: Stave Church, Runestone, Mead Hall **UI - Felag *Sweden **Culture: Norse **UU: Carolean - Replaces rifleman **Gustav I - - Changing religions produces lots of gold. Ports provide 50% more gold. **Gustavus Adolphus - Lion of the North - Gain a boost to science and military strength when researching military technologies. Receive +1 movement in cold climate tiles. **Charles XI - - **Arvid Horn **Hedvig Catharina De la Gardie **UA: (something to do with nobel prizes) **UB - Runestone, Hof *Bantu * *Brazil **Culture: Portuguese, South American **Bandeirante? ** *Mexico **Culture: Spanish, Mesoamerican **Miguel Hidalgo **Porfirio Diaz **UU: Rurale **UB: Plaza de Mariachi **UI - Ejido - Replaces farm *Mapuche **Culture: South American **UU: Malon. Replaces Cavalry *Chile **Culture: Spanish **Bernando O'Higgins **Augusto Pinochet - Hammer of the Right - Gain political power from a strong air force. **UB: Palafito, Chilota (replaces Church) **UA - - Gain increased manpower and production from coastlines. *Chimu **cap: Chan Chan *Inca **Culture: South American **UU: Chasqui??? Quechua? Kamayuk? **UI - Andes Road, which can be built on Mountains **UI - Terrace Farm **Pachacuti Yamasqui - **Quipu? *Aztecs **UU: Jaguar **Montezuma I - **Culture: Mesoamerican **bonus to markets or something similar? since Tenochtitlan was the largest market the Spanish had ever seen *Maya **Lady Six Sky **UU: Spearthrower **Culture: Mesoamerican *Navajo *Cheyenne **UU: Dog Soldier, Bowstring Men *Crow *Apache **Geronimo *Sioux **Red Cloud **Sitting Bull *Maori **UI: Pa **UU: Mere Toa, Taiaha (replaces Spearman) *Kimberley *South Africa **Randlords? Culture: Bantu, Anglo, Dutch **Nelson Mandela - Rainbow Nation - ** *Austria **Culture: German **Maria Theresa - **UA - House of Habsburg - *Prussia **Culture: German **Frederick the Great - Miracle of House Brandenburg - All units gain 1.5x combat strength when a city is under siege. **UA - Gain 1.75x manpower. Produce units 1.5x times as fast. **Capital: Konigsberg *Germany **Culture: German **UU: U-Boat, Panzer (unique tank that can push enemies back) **Capital: Berlin **Wilhelm II - (colonial dreams) - Coaling stations culture bomb. **Bismarck - **UA - Blitzkrieg - Produce units at 1.5x speed. Units gain +2 movement. *Iceland **Leif Erikson - **Erik the Red - - Cities with at least one snow/tundra tile have +25% immigrant pull. +1 food from ice and snow tiles. **Freydis Eriksdottir **Culture: Norse **UB - Turfhouse **UA: science bonuses to volcanos/mountains/fjords, **UB - Saga? *Bavaria **Ludwig II - The Swan King - Castles and military improvements give +50% tourism. Completion of a military improvement/castle grants a small burst of political power. **Capital: Munich **UA - *Korea **Leaders: Sejong, Seondeok? **Munmu of Silla **UU: Turtle Ship **UB: Jokbo Library **Capital: Seoul **Dangun Wanggeom **yangban? seonbi? **gwangmu reform? *Toltecs ** *Iroquois **Leader: Hiawatha **Culture: North American **Unique Improvement: Longhouse, replaces Village. Produces additional Political Power. * *Pueblo **UB - Kiva *Sioux *Tlingit *Salish * *Chinook **capital at Celilo Falls? or make Celilo Falls a city-state? *Cherokee **Culture: North American *Seminole * *Huns *Tuareg **UA: Blue Men of the Sahara - Trade routes through the desert yield extra gold. Units move 2x as fast through the desert. *Israel **UU: Slingers of Benjamin - Unique upgrade for Slingers, Maccabee, Uzi (upgrade for modern infantry) **UI - Kibbutz, replaces Suburbs, grants extra tourism and piety **King Solomon - **mossad - replaces spy? **Symbol: Star of David **UA - **Capital: Jerusalem *Songhai/Songhay **Askia Muhammad I **Capital: Gao *Mali **Mansa Musa Keita - - All tiles that produce faith also produce gold, and vice versa. **Sundiata - Lion Prince - **Juula, griots? **Culture: West African **Capital: Djenne **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_history_of_the_Mali_Empire *Carthage/Phoenicia mix? **UD - Cothon - District replacement for the Harbor. Can be built on land, but must be bordering the sea. **UA - Settlers from Canaan - Begin the game with Alphabet researched. Naval unit attrition is reduced by half. Naval units have 2x movement when beginning their turns in coastal water. Colonies produce 1.5x gold and science, and can be easily flipped into cities and back with gold. **UU - Gauloi - **UB - Marzeh (built in Religious district) **Dido - **Sophonisba - **Hannibal **Capital: Carthage * *Armenia * *Haiti **Toussaint L'Ouvertuere **Papa Doc Duvalier **UU - Tonton Macoute *Spain **Isabella - **UU: Rodelero (replaces Swordsman), Tercio (replaces Pikeman), Conquistador **UB - Palloza (replaces something like pasture?) **Capital: Madrid? *Scythia **UB - Kurgan, replaces Burial Tomb **King Ateas *Hattusa **upgrade to chariot *Berber **UB - Ghorfa, replaces Granary **UI/UB? - Ksar - Replaces castle **where will capital be? Ghadames? *Bulgaria **Capital: Thrace? Preslav? **Simeon the Great - **Omurtag - **Vasil Levski **Khan Kubrat *Inuits **UU: Umiak? replaces canoes, can sail high seas **Arnaq **UI - Inuksuk - **UB - Tupiq, Igloo *Thule? *Timurids **Tamerlane - Sons of Genghis - *Mughals **Babur **Akbar **Nur Jahan - **Capital - Agra **UB - Mughal Garden **UU - Shutarnal (replaces Camel Guns), Tiger Mouth (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mughal_artillery) **UA - Peacock Throne - Buildings that lower revolt risk also produce + gold depending on how effective they are (i.e., more gold produced in a higher revolt area). *Khazaria **Bulan - *Tocharians *Turkey **Ataturk **UB - Yali *Ottomans **UU - Dardanelles Gun, Janissary, Abus Gun **Mehmet II - **Suleiman - **UB - Turkish Bath *Byzantium **Emperor Justinian **Theodora - **Alexios Komnenos - Komnenian Restoration - **Constantine - Edict of Milan - Religious districts produce political power. **UA - Glory of Rome - **UU - Varangian Guard, Dromon, Cataphract **UB - Walls of Constantinople, Hippodrome **Espringals? Springalds? *Romania **Culture: Italian, ** * *Genoa **Simone Boccanegra **UU - Balistrai (represents Genoese crossbowmen, unique upgrade for archers/crossbowmen) *Florence/Tuscany *Genoa, Florence, Venice, Italy, will be our Italian leaders *Cuba **Fidel Castro **Che Guevara *Asturias *Boers **Paul Kruger **Kommando **UA - Great Trek. Mines produce +1 food. **UU - Voortrekker **Laager? *Zulu **UU - Impi **UI - Kraal. Replaces pasture? *Kongo **Nzinga Mbemba - **capital: Mganza Kongo *Ashanti/Ashante *Nubia/Kush **UU - Pitati - Unique archer upgrade **UI - Nubian Pyramid **Piye - **Capital: Meroe *Kilwa *Ghana/Wagadou **capital: Koumbi-Saleh *Zimbabwe? **Mwene Mutapa *Serbia **Karadjordjevic??? *Mutapa *Peru **UU - Morochuco (replaces Cavalry) *Vietnam *Chola *Maratha **Shivaji **UU: Sepoy (replaces Rifleman) *Maurya **Ashoka **Chandragupta *Madagascar **UD - Rova, replaces Administrative district okay, how are we dividing up Spain, Arabs, Egypt, China, Indonesia, Cossacks? etc.? Dynasties, or just culture? *Seljuk *Moors/Andalusia/whoever rules Muslim Iberia **UI/UB - Alcazar - Replaces castle *Hawaii **UI - Surf Spot - Unique 'natural park' built on coasts and oceans. **UU - Wa'a? *Uesugi? city-state? or merge with Japan? *Umayyads **capital at Damascus *Acadia/Cajuns (would be New Orleans) *Majapahit **Gajah Mada **UU - Cetbang *Indonesia **Soeharto *Srivijaya - *Sri Lanka **Prince Vijaya *crusader states? jerusalem, outremer, antioch *Wales *Yoruba **Sacred Grove **Capital: Ile-Ife *Khmer **UI: Baray (replaces Reservoir, unlocked earlier) **Jayavarman II - Devaraja - *Ostrogoths *Visigoths **Alaric - Sacker of Rome - (something something). Upon capturing an enemy capital, their workers and hired mercenaries join your ranks for free. *Vandals *Indonesia **Soeharto *Tang China *Kazakhstan ** *Pontus **Mithridates *Blackfoot ** *Cree **UI - Buffalo Pound - *Arapaho *Shoshone **Pocatello **Sacagawea *Alans *Bengal *Punjab *Sikh **Ranjit Singh - **Duleep Singh - **UD - Gurdwara, replaces Religious District and provides bonus piety/military strength/lowered religious revolt risk **Nijang, a unique... something? Cavalry? idk. **UU - Khalsa, replaces Rifleman. **Sikh Confederacy - Higher piety gives bonus to constructing military improvements. Has a unique type of vassal known as the misl. Misls are specialized towards military units and give large tributes in terms of piety. **zamindar - replaces general, gives more wealth? *Khotan? *Babylon **Hammurabi - Eye for an Eye - Capturing cities gains a substantial boost to political powers. **UD - Ziggurat (replaces Religious) **UB - Walls of Babylon, Law Stele (produces Political Power), Kudurru **Culture: Sumerian *Ancient Egypt? **Hatshepsut **Imhotep **Tutankhamen - Boy King - **UU: Khopesh **UB: Egyptian Pyramid, Mastaba (replaces Necropolis) ** *Hanseatic League? *Ayyubids? **Saladin **Mameluke knight * *Ming **UU - Iron Troop (http://greatmingmilitary.blogspot.com/2015/06/famous-military-unit-tie-ren.html replaces swordsman), Chu Ko Nu (replaces Crossbow), Fuchuan Warship, Jinyiwei? **Yongle **Hung-Wu **Wanli **Emperor Taizu **capital: Nanking *Tokugawa Shogunate *Zhou **Mandate of Heaven - **Emperor Zhou - **Wu Zetian - *Manipur **UU - Arambai - Upgrade for horseman. Has two ranged attack. *Morocco *Tamil??? *Uyghur ** *Vietnam **UU - Viet Cong *Sibir **UI - Yaranga - Replaces village *Qin **Shi Huangdi *Qing **Manchu Banners **Qianlong **UU - Green Standard (replaces Rifleman) *Ainu **UU - Matagi (archer with bonuses to stealth) **Yukar **Shakushain: *Tibet **Songstan Gampo - **Sherpa **UB - Chorten, Lamasery (replaces Monastery) **UA - Roof of the World - Mountains produce piety and food. *Maasai **UU - Moran *Yakutia *Taungoo? or maybe just Burma ** *Evenks *Afghanistan **UU -Jezail - Replaces musketmen *Nenets *Maratha *Tupi **UI - Maloca - Replaces village **Catarina Paraguaçu *Kurdistan *Swahili *Loulan Kingdom *Oman **Aflag (replaces aqueduct?) *Sokoto **UU - Yan Lifida (replaces Knight) *Ptolemaic Kingdom??? **Ptolemy - - (bonus to research/science since he built the Library) **Cleopatra - **capital at Alexandria *Yemen *Italy **UU: Alpini **Count **Odoacer - **UB - Osteria (replaces diner) *Nepal? **Gurkas? *Song Dynasty **junk?F **Zhao Kuangyin **Fire Lance (works on cavalry, ) *Shang China **Wu Ding *Liao Dynasty *Jin/Jurchen??? **Handgonne/Huotong *Han Dynasty/Han China **UA - Sichou Zhi Lu - Trade routes produce 3x as much gold and 2x as much political power. Farms produce +1 production. Roads lead to increased production. The crossbow is unlocked earlier. (something related to science/writing) **UU - Chinese War Wagon (replaces chariot) **Wu Ti **Liu Bang/Emperor Gaozu **Empress Dowager Dou **Emperor Zhang **Cao Cao - Speak of Cao Cao - **UB - Ju Chang (cuju field) **UI - Imperial Workshop (replaces Industrial district, provides increased science) **capital: Chang'an? *Xiognnu *Erlitou *Safavid???? probably not **Zamburak *Argentina **Jose de San Martin **Juan Domingo Peron **Santa Evita - Peronismo - **UU - Gaucho (replaces Cavalry, can herd livestock) **Juan Manuel de Rosas - Restorer of the Laws - Cavalry units are 1.33x faster to be produced. **UI - Estancia *Hausa *Hungary/Magyar *Mysore **UU - Mysorean Rocket **Tipu Sultan *Switzerland **UU: Swiss Pike Square **UB: Swiss Bank *Golden Horde *Cossacks? **Bohdan Khmelnytsky *Tatars? *Burma **UA - Land of Pagodas - *Siam/Thailand **UI - Floating Market (replaces Commerce district) *Norte Chico??? **capital: Caral??? *Taiping Heavenly Kingdom ** *Finland **UU - Hackapell, Sissi *Cham *Gauls **Vercingetorix *Bohemia/Czeche **Vaclav II **Charles IV **UI - Lhota - Replaces village. Produces extra production, political power, and is built 1.5x as fast. **UU: Hussite War Wagon *Benin **UB: Walls of Benin **Culture: West African **Ewuare the Great - *Dahomey? **UU: Dahomey Amazons *Tunisia **Arab Spring *Iceni??? *Suebi??? *Papua *Colombia **UU - Lancero - excels at fighting guerillas but also for its own independence movements *Olmec **U - Colossal Head **Po Ngbe *Caledonia *Xiongnu **Modu Chanyu **Laoshang Chanyu *Tocharians *Luba **mambudye? *Arminius leading some Germans? * Cuzcatlan? Maybe make them a city-state instead? *Tarascan *Rhodesia **UU: Selous Scout **Cecil Rhodes *Australia **UU: Digger **UI - Outback Station **Bush Poets? *India **UU: Sepoy *Tamil? **UB - Gopuram *Sindh **Bawarij *Tiwanaku *Achaemenids *Etruscans *Caddo? maybe a city state? *Holy Roman Empire **UB - Rathaus (replaces town hall) **UU - Teutonic Knight **Culture: German **UA - Every new era, select a new city to be your capital. *Port Ancient? *I don't think I can get out of making Kievan Rus **Yaroslav **Veche - replaces Town Hall? **Alexander Nevsky - **UI - Sloboda - Replaces village. Produces lower revolt risk and more coin. **UU - Druzhina *Taino? **Anacoana **Hatuey **Enriquillo **UU: Cacique??? *Soviet Union **UA - - If a unit dies while fighting in your borders, gain a refund in manpower for that union. Applies to enemy units as well. **Vladimir Lenin - Proteletariat Revolution - Captured enemy civilian units can be transformed into military units. (other thing) **UU - Tsar Bomba, Katyusha Rockets, Red Guard, Green Light Team? *Etruscans *Confederate States **King Cotton - **'DLC: A House Divided?' City-States city states provide ally bonuses, which can be absorbed if conquered? *something to represent Sogia/Khwarasm *break chinese states into city-states (like Yue?) *Samarkand (Sogdia) ** *Gurganj/Urgench (Khwaresm) *Nisa *Niya/Cadota **Culture: **Ally Bonus: Oasis of the Silk Road *Detroit **Culture: French **Ally Bonus: +to fur trade? maybe couriers or something similar? *Hanover **Culture: Anglo, Germanic *Naples **Culture: Italian *Barcelona **Culture: Spanish *Silesia??? *Makuria? or is that covered by Nubia *Loropeni **Culture: **Something to do with Trans-Saharan gold trade *Huron **Culture: Native American *Florence **Culture: Italian *Kingstown (Jamaica) *Beypore **Ally Bonus: Unlocks the Uru boat. *Yunnan *Cucuteni *Tartessos **Culture: Celtic **Ally Bonus: *Siena **Culture: Italian *Hesse **Culture: German **Ally Bonus: Also unlocks the Jaeger, a powerful Musketman upgrade. *Ghent **Culture: French, Dutch *Hamelin **Culture: German **Ally Bonus: Pied Piper - something about leading civilian units away, less chance of plague/disease (due to leading rats away) *Normandy **Culture: French, Anglo, Norse **Ally Bonus: Infantry units suffer no combat penalty after disembarking. *Troy **Culture: Greek **Ally Bonus: - Also unlocks the Trojan Horse, a powerful siege tower upgrade. *Marib (Sabaeans) **Culture: Arab **Ally Bonus: Queen of Sheba - *Sabratha *Jomsborg **Culture: Norse **Ally Bonus - Unlocks jomsvikings. *Lahore *Karachi *Kazan *Manx *Tangiers *Roanoke *Huacachina **Culture: South American **Ally Bonus - *Nitra (Slovakia) **Culture: Slav *Abakan??? **Culture: Siberian *Jan Mayen **Culture: Norse *Dutch Harbor **Ally Bonus: *Lancaster or something to represent the Amish? *Nessebur? unless we use something else like Thrace? idk it depends how we do the Bulgarian capital *Anchorage **Culture: **Color: Yelow, Black *Celilo Falls **Culture: North American *Dubai **Culture: Arab *Mauritius **Culture: French * *Macau *Malaca *Demak *Norilsk **Culture: Slavic **Bonus to mines? isolation? *Novgorod **Culture: Slavic *Honolulu (Hawaii) **Culture: Polynesian *Hong Kong **Culture: Han *Taipei (Taiwan) **Culture: Han *Okinawa? (Ryukyu) **Culture: Japanese *Falkland Islands? *Jan Mayen? *Sanxingdui? *Nok in Nigeria? *Pyongyang (North Korea) *Tannu Tuva *Rapa Nui? **Culture: Polynesian **Ally Bonus: Allows for the costruction of Moai heads and grants the ability to sail on opean ocean (albeit with attrition) *Burgundy? *Avignon **Culture: French, Italian *Gascogne? *Provence? *Aceh? *Malindi? Mombasa? Sofala? *Tallinn (Estonia) **Culture: Baltic *Oc Eo/Cattigara ** *Luxembourg **Culture: French, Germanic *El Jadida? *Polotsk (Belarus) **Culture: Slavic *Riga (Latvia, Livonian Order) **Culture: Baltic *Saar **Culture: French, Germanic * *Nassau **Culture: Anglo *Sardis (Lydia) **Ally Bonus: + to gold, trade, currency *Milan **Ally Bonus: Ambrosian Republic - *Malta **Ally Bonus: The Knights of Malta - *Rhodes **Ally Bonus: The Colossus of Rhodes - *Valparaiso *Bukhara *Singapore **Ally Bonus: - Also, grants access to the Lancaran, a unique galley. *Monrovia (Liberia) **Culture: Anglo, West African *Topeka (Kansas) **Culture: Anglo, North American **Ally Bonus: Bleeding Kansas - *Santa Fe **Culture: Spanish *Vancouver **Culture: Anglo *Poverty Point **Culture: Mississippi *El Paso? *San Francisco **Culture: Spanish, Anglo **maybe include chinese Tong as a unique building? *Galicia **Culture: Spanish, Portuguese *Nuremberg **Culture: Germanic *Newfoundland?? **Culture: Anglo, North American **Ally Bonus: Fisheries produce an extra food and an extra coin, and absorb all of the tiles in their radius once built. *Qatar **Culture: Arabic *Augsburg **Culture: German *Talinn ** *Geneva *Zurich *Gotland *Monaco **Culture: French, Italian *Andorra *Oneida??? **represents Oneida Community **Culture: Anglo, North American ** - Gain science and political power from metal manufacturing. *Cahokia *Timgad? **Culture: Beber, Italian *Tipasa **Culture: Phoenician, Italian, Beber *Danzig *Ho Chi Minh *Tyre **Culture: Phoenician *Cornwall **Culture: Anglo **Ally Bonus: Land's End *Ragusa *Fiume *Trebizond *Beikthano/Halin? *Helsinki (Finland) **Culture: Finnish **Ally Bonus: something to combat in snow, hot springs/natural wonders/lakes. Also, grants the unique cavalry unit the Hackapell *Timbuktu *Granada *Ascuncion (Paraguay) **Ally Bonus: - Gain an increased military strength for each additional person you are at war with. **Culture: *Plymouth **Culture: Anglo, Dutch *Marajo **Culture: South American ** *Tlemcen *Algiers **Culture: **Ally Bonus: Barbary Corsairs: Also unlocks access to the fusta. *Tripoli *Palmyra *Loropeni *Punt *Kingdom of Yam in Chad? *Yuezhi? *Mitanni? *Tuwana? *Cape Town *Rorke's Drift **Culture: Anglo *Ruhr ** *Wellington (New Zealand) **Culture: Anglo **Ally Bonus: - Also, grants access to the ANZAC (unique Infantry upgrade). *Panama City **Culture: Anglo, Spanish *Goa *Powhatan ** *Pisa **Culture: Italian *Gibraltar *Saguenay *Maldives *Aztlan *Ys *Bolghar *Samara *Order of Assassins? or maybe make them a UU? *Kiev? *New Orleans? maybe make Cajans their own thing? *Wokou? DLC *Base game: *A House Divided??? maybe a whole America based DLC? **Woodrow Wilson **Huey Long *Italy, Greece, Mediterranean-focused DLC? **Nabatea? *India, China focused DLC? Focused on the eras? **Emperor Zhou **Yellow Emperor Huangdi *Through the eras DLC? **Focuses on new forms of leaders/civilizations through the eras (i.e. Ottoman-Turkey split) **British Raj? **Albania? Burgundy? Lombardy? Teutons? *World Powers DLC? *Futurism DLC? *religious warfare dlc? adds a Crusader States puppet/vassal mechanic **maybe just religiouis dlc in general? *Communism DLC? Iron Curtain? Cold War? **Rhodesia? Soviet Union? Cambodia? **maybe mix it with a 'flow of commerce'/goods dlc? and introduce different corporations/social classes that need to be managed. *Legends and Fiction? Vlad Tepes, Prester John, Romulus/Remus, King Arthur, Muslims invade France, Henry I Sinclair **Shangri La, Scholomance, Quivira, Cibola, Ram Setu, Hyperborea, Lintukoto, La Ciudad Blanca, Paititi, Mount Penglai, Norumbega, Themiscyra, Thuvaraiyam Pathi, El Dorado, Zerzura, Biringan City, Biarmaland, Shambhala, Hawaiki, Dinis Affaraon, Cockaigne, City of the Caesars, Iram of the Pillars, Vineta, Kitezh **Atlantean civilization **Amazon civilization? no? **Don Quixote great person **Natural wonders: Mount Olympus, Kyopelinvuri, Kunlun Mountain, Feather Mountain, Avalon, Mountains of the Moon (massive food increase), Mountains of Kong ok, let's try and set this up better: *Means of Production - focuses on flow of goods within your own territory, as well as communism *DLC handling estates *A House Divided? probably not *futurism dlc? *the real/fiction dlc *a dlc focused around the east/silk road would be nice *a dlc focused on religion Category:Games